Oh Brother
by mulzypops
Summary: Austin Moon was born in Florida. Dez Fischer was born in Michigan and was adopted into Austin's family 2 years after HIS birth. They care about each other more than anyone else. Just one problem - Ally likes Austin. While Austin likes her back, his brother Dez likes her even though their breakup happened 4 1/2 years ago. Will Austin choose his brother or Ally? Is it Auslly or not?
1. Explaining The Plot

**Here's a new dramatic yet PG story about Austin, Dez, Ally and Trish. Alternate universe and OOC. Austin and Dez are brothers and Ally is the crush to both of them. Dez and Ally have history but Ally asked Austin out four and a half years after Dez and Ally's relationship ended and now Austin must choose between the brother he grew up with for 16 of his 18 years or his three year long crush Ally. And Ally's willing to steal his whole heart to the point It's up to you. Remember that!**

Austin Moon was born to mattress store owners Mike Moon (dad) and Mimi Moon (mom) in Miami, Florida, on June 3, 1996. Austin was Mike and Mimi's little angel. Austin's parents would listen to lots of Mozart when he was in his mother's womb, which had got Austin into music. At age 1 he heard his first pop song and this gave him his dream as a singer. At age 1 1/2 he officially learned to talk. At age 2 1/4, Dez Fischer (now Dez Moon) entered Austin Moon's life. Unlike Austin, Dez was born on December 19, 1996, to Dennis Fischer (dad) and Donna Fischer (mom) in an unknown town in Michigan (Austin and Dez's parents lost the birth certificate so they don't remember which town in Michigan that Dez is from). After Dez's parents died at age 1, Dez was put in the adoption center and was adopted by Mike and Mimi. Austin and Dez got along immediately and always spent time with each other. Not only were Austin and Dez brothers, but they were also best friends, true friends, and only friends. They always put each other first. At age 12, Austin learned to write songs from his music teacher Mrs. Walter. Austin sang songs that later went on to get 20 million hits, including the songs that were "the road to pop music's future". Famous names are "Timeless" and "Steal Your Heart". Austin also wrote songs for his cousins in the Lynch family, who have a band called R5. Austin became popular around school (Dez directed the videos), and although Dez was dumb and weird (yet hilarious), Dez became popular too (but only because he's Austin's brother). Both Austin and Dez are not aware what people really think of his brother. At age 13, Ally Dawson joined Austin and Dez's school and there were immediate sparks between Dez and Ally. Dez and Ally dated for 6 months but due to them not having much in common as well as losing their spark over time, they broke up. Ally and Dez agreed to stay friends but things are still quite awkward between them. Ally became the surprising best friend with the most feared and hated girl in school, Trish de la Rosa. Only a few dudes (that have a crush on Trish) and Ally (who is best friends with Trish) are ok with her. Austin and Ally began to interact and became second best friends, next to Ally's friendship with Trish and Austin's friendship with his adopted brother Dez.

At age 15, Austin developed a crush on Ally. Dez still likes Ally. Austin told Dez how he was feeling and Dez told him he still likes her. Austin and Dez agreed to steer away from her to avoid ruining their brotherly bond. Ally is wondering why they're steering away but ends up ignoring it - well Dez, anyways. Trish began influencing Ally in both good and bad ways - the good part is Ally lost her stage fright and become more confident, but the bad part is she kinda goes a bit crazy when something goes the way she doesn't want it to go. At age 17, she began noticing Austin and developed a massive crush on him. Now the four are age 18 and Austin has to choose between Dez and Ally.

**Austin's POV**

_June 13, 2014_

The day started out quite normal. Me and my brother Dez were getting fist bumps from everyone, people were crowding around us, asking what song I'm going to write and sing next (and what type of video Dez is going to make it into), and steering away from Ally (because both me and Dez like her) and Trish (because she's scary). 1st period was music class so I said bye to Dez. He had to go to AP Filming Class. (He won best music video director of the year, as well as me for best singer of the year, by _Florida Academy of Awards_)

Ally and Trish were both in my music class, unfortunately. After hearing Ally's voice, I hid behind a locker where I could hide but still see them and hear them.

"I just don't know what to do about Austin. What should I do? I really wanna just go up and ask him on a date, but knowing his bond with his brother Dez (my ex) he'll probably shoot me down." Ally said.

"Boo hoo, just make sure Austin and Dez lose their bond then ask Austin out. Then he's all yours." Trish replied.

"But then Austin will still say no for ruining his friendship with his brother."

"Then here's what you should do. Ask him out, if he says no then work up your way as Austin's friend and subtly break up their brother bond THEN ask Austin out when you're sure he likes you."

"That's actually a good idea!"

"It'll be even easier with Austin and Dez planning to stay away from the populars after high school graduation in a week since they're all going seperate ways. So try it this summer perhaps?"

"Good idea!"

I didn't know Ally was this devious. I was going to have to be even more careful now. I have to warn Dez at lunch! I quickly ran aways in hid in the nurse's office. Ms. Rose is only 10 years older than me and she's really nice. Apart from girls in my family, she's pretty much the only girl I've ever trusted.

"Um Mr. Moon sir why are you hiding in here?"

"Let me explain Ms. Rose. Avoiding Ally and Trish. Ally wants to ask me out and my brother Dez and I both like her. And me and Dez always put each other first and Trish told Ally that if I don't say yes, then she should break my bond with Dez. I've known since my parents adopted him at age 2."

"Oooh that's a tough one. If I were you I'd tell Dez the next period that you two have and then warn him to steer away from Ally."

"We already do steer away from her but she has three of my classes with me and Dez and I have only one period and lunch together."

"Well then there's not much I can do there. You might want to go on a summer road trip. I know Ally will probably stay in Miami so if you go around the country it shouldn't be too bad."

"Thanks Ms. Rose. I may be 18 and you may be 28, but you're a good friend."

**Awwww...Austin really cares about Dez. And I can clarify that Dez also cares about Austin. :)**

**Anyways, expect Dez's POV and Ally's POV next chapter. And some major drama between the three! And of course, Trish encouraging fights! Stay tuned and give me ideaz for what kind of fight should go down!**


	2. Are you sure Austin will pick Ally?

**OK thank you for reviewing even though you were the only one. So what do YOU want to happen? Give me your ideas! I need some!**

**Dez's POV**

"Dez we have to talk!" my brother Austin yelled. Austin was my brother since I was adopted by his parents. I love him (in an appropriate sibling way of course) and he feels this way back (of course in an appropriate sibling way).

"What's up?" I asked.

"On my way to Music Class, I overheard Ally talking to the deviless (Trish) about how she wants to go out with me and Trish suggested breaking our bond up if I don't say yes! We have to steer even FURTHER away from Ally otherwise our bond will be gone forever!"

I gasped. "I didn't know that Ally could be so devious! She was way nicer when I was dating her!"

"Well she was hanging around Trish."

"That is true."

"What do we do?"

"Well Mom and Dad says we can go on a summer road trip since I'll be going to Film School in New York and you'll be going to the Music Academy of Los Angeles."

"Where should we even go?"

"Well I've always wanted to see Michigan. I was living there until my birthparents died and sent me to the orphanage. I want to go see the state that I was born in."

"We don't even know which town you were born in!"

"But we know which state I was born in! It's a win-win situation! Me and you go to Michigan for the summer. I see my birthstate and you avoid Ally. Boom! It's a win-win situation!"

"That's actually a good idea!"

**Ally's POV**

I heard Austin and Dez talking about going on a summer road trip. I told Trish.

"Austin's not going to be in Miami. He's going to Michigan with his brother Dez."

"Well why don't you go with them? I'll come too to keep watch."

"It's not that easy. They're going - to avoid me."

"Well I'll just use my death stare then."

"There's my best friend in the world!" I winked at Trish.

She winked back and then fist bumped me. We walked to Austin and Dez's table.

"Hi, I'm Trish. This is Ally." My friend said. Austin and Dez looked startled to see us. Mainly because Trish is scary and also because I have history with Dez. We dated in middle school.

"Do you remember me?" I asked. I tried to look friendly. I did my pretty smile.

"Oh yeah, your my brother's ex-girlfriend." Austin said deadpanning.

"Glad you remember me! Me and Trish were eavesdropping - I mean overhearing - your chatter and we hear you're going up north for the summer. May we join you?"

Dez looked at Austin and then Austin shook his head no at Dez. Trish gave Austin a death stare right then, and then Austin started nodding yes.

"Well...I guess. Mainly because I don't want Trish to kill us." Dez said.

Trish started to do her fake sweet smile. My smile was more real because I get to hang out with Austin the whole summer. Now I just have to convince my parents. But that shouldn't be too hard. Mom and Dad were looking to go to England for vacation and were trying to get me a vacation.

**Ooh snap! And Ally and Trish are joining Austin and Dez on their summer road trip! What will happen and what goes on? STAY TUNED!**


	3. She shoots she fails!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. As I said, I don't update these stories often but I'm trying to change that! Here's chapter 3 to Oh Brother! By the way the reason Ally and Trish are devious is because this is an AU and OOC story.**

**Austin's POV**

_June 21, 2014_

Graduation was a day ago. And me and Dez - and Trish and Ally - were all going to Michigan. Dez said we were going to go off to Detroit. I drove. I got on the highway and after about 3 hours I got bored. It was lunch time but no one wanted to leave the car. Dez had set up comfy beds in place of the seats, with the exception of the driver seat of course. Ally flirted with me once on how my driving was "amazing". I just slightly blushed and said, "Ummm thanks?"

Dez glared at me and I mouthed, "Sorry." That was all it took to get him to smile again.

I stopped at the first McDonalds. "I'm going to get us some stuff to eat. You want anything?"

"I'll just take a cheeseburger and iced tea." Ally said. She's so cute. STOP IT AUSTIN! Your brother likes her!

"BACON!" Trish yelled insanely. Man that girl scares me. "Oh yes and as a drink get me Minute Maid."

"That's such a kiddish choice." I said. Trish glared at me. "I mean... NICE!"

"Just get me a Coke. I already packed some stuff. I have a frozen pizza right here." Dez said. He bit into the pizza without cooking it. I rolled my eyes and walked in McDonald's.

"May I help you sir?"

"I'll take 10 pc. Chicken McNuggets with sweet chili sauce, small fries, and a small Coke. My friends are in the car and I'm ordering for them too. My brother will take a medium Coke (he already has his lunch with him). My friend will take a cheeseburger and an iced tea. My friend's scary bestie will take a bacon clubhouse burger and Minute Maid."

"Coming right up sir."

Three bags and a can came up. I took them out, paid him the bill and then left.

"Here you go." I said, giving a Coke to Dez.

"Thanks Aust-" Ally started.

"Not you, Dez." I said. "Your after him then Trish is last."

"WHAT!?" Trish yelled.

I got scared and gave her the bag with her order. Then I gave Dez's, then Ally's. I bit in my nuggets. Mmmm...so juicy.

"Hey Austin next time we stop can we eat inside?"

Ally was asking me out on a date. I wanted to say yes but she was so devious and plus my brother likes her. I just said, "Sure. The four buddies together forever!"

Ally kind of frowned. "I'll pass." Trish said in order to help Ally.

"OK, then it'll be me, Dez, and Ally."

I winked at Dez and then he winked back at me. Then I turned on the car and drove further north.

**And that wraps up Chapter 3!**


End file.
